Forum:Mystical Monkey Monk
Page for the Monk? (Dap00's comments copied here by MKnopp) Is the monk that the Golden Banana summons getting his own article separate from this one? I only ask because in writing this up I was focused more on the banana itself, and left out specific details about the monk. I had some trivia related more to the monk, and wasn't sure where it should end up. - Dap00 04:17, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :To me the Mystical Monkey Monk is a character and thus should get his own article. :Mknopp (talk) 14:01, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Do we really need pages which are only a few lines at best? :::At any rate, I suggest that the character article be changed to "Spirit's' of the Golden Banana", as there is not just ONE spirit, the Monk, but the Second, the Monkey. First, because Monkey was apparently the one who actually was wording the prophesy and the Monk simply reading, typos and all. Which really denotes Monkey was the True or Prime Spirit, and Monk his translator. :::Second, and you may appreciate this Mk, "Spirits of a Monk and a Monkey", while not in anyway canon, makes for a nice call-out to Ranma 1/2 where (I forgot the OVA) spoke of an old folktale of a "Monk Which Was Also A Monkey" (at least in English dubs). :::In sum, I feel both the title and focus of the article needs to be reexamined. :::Love Robin (talk) 17:56, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :All the information in the world is useless if one can't find it. One of my personal driving goals for the wiki is ease of discovery. There is nothing worse then having a vague idea of what you are looking for, but are unable to find it. :That being said, I am very much in favor of making articles or redirects for pretty much everything in the show. As for whether the spirits of the golden banana have their own article, that I don't really care about. But, if we do fold them into the golden banana article, then we need to make a redirect page for them. And I would suggest likely making a redirect page for both "Mystical Monkey Monk" since that is what he is called in the show, and "Spirits of the Golden Banana" since LR has a good point concerning the two spirits. :I think that I remember that one. However, I will say that I was really a fan of the Ranma 1/2 manga. I never really liked the anime anywhere near as well since it was a perverse caricature of the original work, and in my opinion, not nearly as well done. I have watched all of the anime, but as per my preference I always watched the subtitled version when available, since I think that something is often lost in the dubs. Although, the monk who was a monkey was funny. Takahashi is a rare talent. :That is my five cents, in honor of Canada being smart and retiring their penny. :Mknopp (talk) 19:27, February 7, 2013 (UTC)